Who am I ?
by Na'cchan Tsuki No Me
Summary: Kisah Perempuan yang Menyimpan Darah Vampir di Tubuhnya Terjebak di Dunia yang tidak nyata. Bertarung untuk keselamatan manusia dan Kisah Cinta yang terus berlanjut / RnR ?
1. Pendant

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : OOC , AU , TYPO , dan sebagainya

.

DON'T LIKE

.

DON'T READ !

.

PLEASE ENJOY

Chapter 1 – Pendant

HINATA POV

Mmmm… angin segar bertiup menari-nari di udara yang sangat menyegarkan di bumi ini. Aku sekarang berada jauh dari suatu tempat – seperti biasa – menyertakan kesendirianku. Aku ingin pergi jauh mengikuti ke mana arah langkahku. Kuhadapi kesendirian dan dinginnya sepi sekarang, lebih baik kunikmati hari-hari yang kujalani.

Sebuah kantong beludru berwarna merah pekat kuusap perlahan. Kantong ini berbau wangi tidak pernah hilang,sangat misterius dan menenangkan sekaligus menakutkan. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah kalung dengan liontin foto kedua orang tuaku.

Sebenarnya,aku hanya mempunyai sebelah liontin yang berisi selembar foto ibuku. Pemilik panti asuhan menceritakan bahwa ketika aku dititipkan di depan panti asuhan tepatnya di depan pintu,aku mengenakan kalung yang liontinnya selalu kugenggam erat. Aku menangis sangat keras sehingga membangunkan seluruh penghuni panti di malam buta itu. Dan tidak mengetahui ataupun melihat siapa yang membawaku ke panti tersebut. Malang sekali nasibku tanpa orang tua.

Aku seorang anak yatim piatu mungkin kedua orang tuaku sudah meninggalkan aku,mungkin kedua orang tuaku sudah tiada,mungkin kedua orang tuaku sedang bahagia bersama keluarga baru dan melupakan aku yang ditinggalkan. Tetapi kehidupanku terus berjalan seiring waktu dan tidak pernah berhenti.

Aku merindukan orang tuaku dan ingin mengetahui siapa dua orang dalam foto ini. Beberapa bulan yang lalu ketika usiaku genap sembilan belas tahun,seorang pria berwajah tenang datang ke panti asuhan. Rambutnya hitam lurus panjang seperti perempuan. Beliau adalah Orochimaru,usianya sudah tua tetapi tidak terlalu tua. Dia mencariku dan memberikan sebelah liontin lain berisi ayahku. Tanganku bergetar menerima liontin itu. Sisi luarnya kusam dan berkerak hitam, sama seperti sisi luar liontin foto ibuku. Tetapi tampak lebih indah dengan ukiran-ukiran yang bercekung. Mungkin itu seharusnya cekungan untuk batu mulia. Cekungan-cekungan itu tampak kosong.

Foto yang tertampang bukanlah wajah yang kuharapkan. Wajah itu tampak sombong dank eras. Tidak terlalu menakutkan tapi cukup membuatku bergetar ngeri sesaat. Dia terlihat sangat gelap dan mungkin ibuku bisa jatuh cinta apalagi menikah dengan pria ini?

Liontin itu digabungkan oleh Orochimaru,terdengar bunyi klik dan dua belah liontin itu menyatu lagi. Yang membuatku heran,setelah liontin itu disatukan,foto wajah kedua orang tuaku seperti membawa kedamaian dan keteduhan. Ayahku tidak terlihat keras walaupun garis wajahnya masih tampak dan tajam. Setelah memperhatikan lebih teliti lagi ternyata ayahku lumayan tampan. Kenapa foto orang tuaku terlihat sangat kuno? Well, mungkin mereka menyukai setting kuno,konservatif,dan berderajat bangsawan. Tapi, tetap aku adalah anak yang tidak bisa mengenal mereka lebih jauh. Orochimaru mengatakan bahwa ibuku meninggal ketika melahirkanku dan ayahku meninggal beberapa bulan setelahnya karena sakit yang adalah pegawai di rumah orang tuaku. Dialah yang mengurus semua keperluan dan kebersihan rumah. Setelah kedua orang tuaku meninggal,Orochimaru terpaksa menjual rumah berserta isinya untuk mentutupi hutang. Sungguh menyedihkan,bertemu Orochimaru sedikit mengobati rasa rinduku mendengarkan cerita tentang orang tuaku.

Hal yang membuat terkejut Orochimaru dating tidak hanya membawa sebuah liontin tetapi dia juga membawa surat rekomendasi untuk menempuh pendidikan di Jurusan Kedokteran Universitas Harvard.

Oh Tuhan,benarkah?

Ini pasti sangat tidak percaya dengan semua ini. Karena,aku tidak pernah mengajukan proposal beasiswa ke Harvard, walaupun sebenarnya aku sangat ingin menuntut ilmu di universitas manapun. Keadaan tidak memungkinkan untuk menuntut ilmu setinggi itu.

Orochimaru hanya tersenyum kutanyakan hal ini. Apapun itu,yang pasti tujuanku sekarang adalah ke sana. Universitas Harvard Jurusan kedokteran. Dan,aku sangat bersemangat sekali. Pemilik panti asuhan yang kuanggap ibuku sendiri sangat sedih sekaligus bangga melepas kepergianku. Beliau dan adik-adikku di panti asuhan selalu mendukungku di malam-malam sepi ketika aku merindukan ayah dan ibuku. Yeah,sudahlah ini saatnya aku harus pergi menyusuri hidupku dan aku akan pulang dengan banyak hal yang bisa mereka banggakan.

xxx

Perkenalkan,panggil aku Hinata…. Itu namaku…. Hinata…Hyuuga…

"Oh…,baiklah." Petugas itu kembali mencatat tiket yang kupesankan. Apalah arti sebuah nama bagi seorang pengelana? Jadi,sekarang aku sudah berada di ruang tunggu yang cukup besar. Berbagai suku bangsa dan bahasa terdengar di hanya diam dan menikmati keramaian ini. Kubaca buku kesukaanku,Vampire sembari menunggu. Kuhirup udara yang tercium,kurasakan dinginnya pendingin ruangan dan aroma berbagai parfum. Oh,cukup nyaman merasakan kesendirian dalam keramaian atau….,menyedihkan tepatnya.

Seorang pria duduk di ,ia sudah memandangiku sejak lama. Kualihkan pandanganku. Pria itu memang sedang melihat ke arahku tetapi tidak sedang memandangku. Matanya lurus menatap layar televise yang ada di dekatku. Kulihat layar televisi,sedang ada tayangan berita tentang sebuah kasus pembunuhan. Lagi-lagi pembunuhan. Lagi-lagi tentang kehilangan,tangis,dan kesendirian. Bukan hal yang baru bagiku. Kubaca bukuku lagi.

"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang pembunuhan itu?" Tanya pria di sebelahku. Kupikir ia tidak sedang berbicara denganku,baru kemudian kusadari ketika ia mulai memperhatikanku lebih dekat.

"Oh,rupanya Anda sedang berbicara dengan saya. Maaf,yeah semua pembunuh pasti puas dengan apa yang telah mereka lakukan. Jarang yang menyesali perbuatannya. Bukan begitu?"

"Pembunuh itu pasti gila. Apa yang sebenarnya dicari orang seperti itu? Sudah berapa orang yang dibunuhnya dan semua rata-rata pemuda bertubuh besar. Bagaimana mungkin pemuda-pemuda itu tidak bisa berkutik dan mati konyol di tangan pembunuh itu?" Rupanya pria ini sangat memperhatikan kasus pembunuhan yang sedang disiarkan di televisi.

Aku? Aku mana tahu. "Itulah yang dinamakan kepuasan,"komentarku seadanya.

Rasanya,aku sedang tidak ingin berbincang-bincang dengan orang ini,apalagi mengenai suatu …Aku langsung berdiri dan beranjak pergi. Kutarik napas lega. Aku sedang ingin sendiri dan sungguh menyenangkan ketika aku mengetahui bahwa toilet di ruang tunggu ini sangat nyaman untuk gadis yang sedang sendiri dan ingin sendiri ini. Aku tersenyum,lalu mengambil iPod pink dari dalam tas. Kuputar lagu penyemangat sambil merebahkan tubuh di sofa empuk yang ada di toilet itu. Sepi dan akhirnya aku tertidur.

xxx

Aku terbangun ketika seorang wanita menggoyangkan terbangun,aku berusaha memfokuskan mataku. Wanita tersebut menyentuh dahiku. "Maaf Nona,apakah Anda sedang sakit?" tanya wanita itu.

"Oh, saja tidak."

"Ups,maafkan saya telah lancang membangunkan Anda. Saya kira Anda sedang sakit,"kata wanita itu sambil tersenyum dan memandang penuh penyesalan.

"Tidak apa-apa,Nyonya. Hendak berpergian jauh juga rupanya?" tanyaku basa-basi.

"Yah,begitulah. Nona hendak kemana?"

"Aku hendak ke… "

Sebelum aku menyelesaikan kalimat,terdengar pengumuman yang memanggil namaku sebagai penumpang terakhir yang sedang ditunggu di pesawat. "Aku hendak ke sana,"kataku sambil tersenyum menunjuk kea rah pengeras suara. Segera kusambar tas dan iPod-ku. Aku berlari sepanjang lorong yang ramai,mencari pintu keberangkatan menuju pesawat. Tak kukira aku tertidur di toilet dan tidak mendengar pemberitahuan untuk boarding sama sekali. Mungkin aku terlalu keras menyetel iPod atau aku terlalu lelah. Sudahlah,semoga pesawat dan semua penumpang di dalamnya mau memaklumi keterlambatanku.

Akhirnya,sampai juga di pintu pesawat. Pramugari itu telah menunggu dengan raut muka yang cukup dalam untuk ditekuk sehingga mungkin aku bisa menjepitkan ujung sepatuku di antara hidung dan bibirnya.

"Maaf,aku harus…."

"Silahkan duduk. Kursi Anda telah menunggu,penumpang yang lain juga sudah menunggu."

Oh,sungguh kata-kata yang sangat pedas. Aku berjalan ke kursiku,beberapa penumpang di deretan depan sedikit menggerutu dan memandangku dengan wajah yang jengkel. Ups,sorry ladies and gentlemen. Penumpang di sebelahku adalah seorang pemuda usianya kira-kira sedikit di atasku. Sangat rapi,sopan,sorot matanya yang tajam dan sangat misterius. Wajah yang keras menurutku dan berambut pirang. Kesimpulannya,wow keren menurutku. Agak sedikit kikuk duduk di sebelah cowok ganteng. Aku tidak popular di sekolahku dulu atau di lingkungan panti,jadi aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan supaya tidak terlihat membosankan. Ah,sudahlah aku ingin menikmati perjalanan tanpa mengganggu ataupun diganggu siapapun. Memikirkan sesi wawancara dan tes tertulis untuk mendapatkan beasiswa di Harvard saja sudah membuatku mulas. Pramugari menutup pintu. Pesawat sudah bersiap-siap take off. Pramugari mulai mempersiapkan peralatan untuk memperagakan cara keselamatan dan menawarkan berbagai fasilitas di pesawat.

"Selamat pagi, Bapak dan Ibu sekalian,selamat datang di pesawat kami dengan tujuan….."

Apa?

Ke mana tujuan pesawat ini?

Oh,Tidak! Aku berada di pesawat yang salah saudara-saudara!

Oh,Tidak!

Aku mulai gelisah. Sungguh,aku ingin turun saja dari pesawat ini. Tapi,bagaimana? Apakah aku harus berdiri dan berteriak untuk diturunkan atau segera mendatangi pramugari itu dan memohon untuk diturunkan karena salah naik pesawat? Sial! Membuatku frustasi! Pemuda di sampingku mengetahui kegelisahanku.

"Nona, apa anda baik-baik saja? Ini hanya take off biasa. Apa anda sudah naik pesawat sebelumnya?" tanyanya dengan cengiran di wajahnya.

"Eh, aku tidak tahu ada apa denganku hari ini. Sungguh, ini hari yang sial bagiku. Tadi, aku terlambat masuk pesawat, dan sekarang aku baru mengetahui kalau ternyata aku salah masuk pesawat."

Mataku mulai berkaca-kaca karena kesal. Mengapa permulaan perjalanan ini sungguh buruk? Lalu,bagaimana koperku? Untunglah isinya hanya pakaian. Semua barang yang penting kubawa dalam ranselku.

"Anda salah pesawat?"

Aku mengangguk lemah. "Ya. Konyol, bukan? Aku harus bagaimana kalau begini? Tidak mungkin aku berteriak-teriak minta diturunkan. Ini kesalahanku sendiri. Oh,sungguh awal yang baik," keluhku pelan.

"Apa yang akan Anda lakukan?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Tidak ada. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" jawabku kebingungan sambil mengetuk-ngetuk sandaran kursi dan melihat keluar jendela. Semakin gelisah hatiku hingga selapis keringat tipis mulai membasahi dahi. Membayangkan masalah-masalah yang mungkin timbul membuatku merasa mulas. Masalah yang harusnya tidak perlu kukhawatirkan kalau saja aku tidak tertidur.

"Ini pertama kalinya Anda berpergian jauh? Tidak heran kalau anda begitu. Takut tersesat,sendirian…"

Pemuda ini semakin menambahkan kegelisahanku. Walaupun aku seorang gadis,sendirian, dan belum berpengalaman berpergian dengan pesawat, aku menganggap diriku cukup dewasa. Dia tidak berhak untuk menakut-nakutiku seperti itu.

"Cukup,Man! Apa aku terlihat begitu ketakutan? Aku tidak butuh komentarmu!" semprotku, tapi nada suaraku tidak jauh dari suara yang menyedihkan.

"Maaf, bukan maksudku menakut-nakuti. Cobalah tenang, nikmati perjalanan ini. Nanti setelah pesawat ini mendarat, konfirmasikan bagasimu ke armada pesawat dan belilah tiket untuk pulang. Selesai. Bagaimana? Sungguh, bukan maksudku membuatmu panik. Karena,aku pun pernah salah pesawat sebelumnya," kata pemuda itu.

Matanya memandang penuh pengertian. Aku sedikit terpana dibuatnya dan tidak menyadari itu sampai dia memanggilku. Betapa memalukan.

"Nona….?"

Aku terkejut dengan rona merah di pipiku. Mungkin aku terlalu cepat emosi menanggapi pemuda ini. Setelah kupikirkan,aku memutuskan untuk mendengarkannya. "Maafkan aku, aku panik. Aku juga bingung. Terima kasih. Akan kulakukan semua yang kau katakana setelah pesawat ini mendarat nanti."

"Perkenalkan, aku Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto," katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Hinata… Hyuuga Hinata." Sekilas kulihat senyum di wajahnya. Sangat ringan dan menyenangkan. Pemuda ini memang sungguh tampan,sekarang semakin jelas. Rambutnya yang pirang dan bola matanya yang indah berwarna biru. Kami tidak begitu banyak mengobrol. Yang kuketahui,dia adalah seorang mahasiswa tingkat akhir Jurusan Hukum Harvard. Bukankan itu menyenangkan sekaligus melegakan? Aku tidak sendirian di kampus tertua di Amerika itu. Penampilannya sungguh hangat dan suaranya pun dapat menggetarkan jiwaku. Ah,konyol! Mungkin ini karena aku belum pernah berkencan dengan seorang pemuda. Memalukan! Aku seperti gadis kampungan yang tiba-tiba harus berhadapan dengan dunia luas.

"Maaf Naruto sebelumnya, sungguh aku tidak enak kalau mengganggu kegiatanmu. Tetapi,maukah kau menolongku setiba kita nanti di tujuan? Aku sungguh tidak bisa melakukan ini sendirian, please. Bisakah kau membantuku? Maaf,aku tahu ini kedengerannya terlalu kekanak-kanakan dan konyol sekali," pintaku.

Sesungguhnya,aku tak mau bergantung padanya. Tapi bagaimanapun, aku membutuhkan seseorang untuk menemaniku. Kuharap Naruto tidak berpikir yang macam-macam, seperti pikiran aku akan menggodanya atau berniat one night stand. Tidak!

"Ya, aku akan membantumu," jawabnya dengan cengiran di wajahnya. Kubalas dengan tersenyum. Semoga saja aku tidak terlihat seperti gadis kuper. Suara,wajah,dan penampilannya memang mempesona. Tapi apakah ia cukup cerdas? Atau, penampilannya saja yang mempesona,sementara apa yang ada di benaknya pun ia sendiri sama sekali tidak tahu? Oh ayolah,mahasiswa Harvard tidak mungkin bodoh. Aku tertwa sendiri karena apa yang kupikirkan.

"Ehm,maaf,ada sesuatu yang lucu?" tanya Naruto karena ingin tahu. Baru kusadari kalau Naruto mendengar suara tawa kecilku. Dengan wajah memerah karena malu, aku meminta maaf. "Maaf,bukan lucu. Aku hanya merasa seperti seorang yang baru,punya semangat baru. Mungkin cukup aneh bagimu,beberapa menit lalu aku kelihatan sangat panik dan bingung,sekarang aku memiliki tenaga dan keberanian baru. Sepertinya kita butuh tantangan untuk dapat bersemangat lagi."

"Well,senang melihatmu bersemangat lagi. Dan, jadi tidak cengeng tentunya," kata Naruto dengan senyum manisnya.

Kualihkan pandanganku ke jendela, tidak terasa sudah beberapa lama pesawat meninggalkan bandara. Sekarang, yang terhampar di bawah sana seluruhnya hijau dengan sedikit warna putih di sana-sini. Mungkin kami sedang melintasi hutan. Warnanya sungguh menyenangkan.

"Ternyata, naik pesawat menyenangkanjuga,ya?" komentarku

"Tergantung, kalau kau senang berpergian,maka setiap perjalanan akan terasa menyenangkan. Bila kau tidak suka berpergian, setiap perjalanan akan membosankan dan menyakitkan."

"Ini cukup menyenangkan dan ini perjalanan pertamaku."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Ini perjalananku yang ke sekian dan aku sedikit bosan," kata Naruto. Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati jendela. "Lihat kita sedang melewati hutan dan sebentar lagi akan ada sedikit guncangan."

Tepat seperti apa yang Naruto katakan, baru saja ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, lampu dan bel peringatan menyala. Penumpang diperingatkan untuk segera mengenakan sabuk pengaman. Aku mengenakan sabuk pengamanku dengan perasaan sedikit waswas sekaligus ingin tahu, akan seperti apa guncangan ini. Tanganku memegang erat sandaran kursi dengan mata tetap melihat keluar jendela. Seperti yang kuperkirakan, rasanya hampir sama seperti naik bus yang sedang melewati jalanan berbatu. Guncangannya tidak begitu keras,seperti bergoyang ke kanan,kiri,atas,bawah. Kemudian tenang lagi. Bergucang lagi. Tenang. Berguncang. Dan tenang melihat Naruto sedang memandang ke luar jendela tetapi matanya sendu dan berwajah muram. Mulutnya terkatup rapat.

"A-ano Naruto, P-pesa-wat su-sudah te-tenang s-se-seka-rang."

Sebelum Naruto menjawab, pesawat kembali berguncang. Kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya, aku mulai panik berat. Kupandangi Naruto yang sedang merebahkan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi dan memejamkan mata. Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi ledakan keras sekali dari arah jendela. Otomatis aku menoleh dan melihat asap hitam mengepul dari bagian sayap pesawat. Kuraih tangan Naruto dan menggenggamnya. Naruto membuka matanya dan meraih punggungku dengan cepat, lalu mendorongku ke bawah supaya aku merunduk di antara kedua kakiku. "Menunduklah, kau akan selamat."

Guncangan itu semakin keras dan penumpang lainnya berteriak-teriak. Pramugari memerintahkan langkah-langkah keselamatan dan berlari di koridor untuk memeriksa penumpang. Kemudian,terdengar lagi sebuah ledakan,kali ini lebih keras disertai suara angina yang menderu. Pesawat mulai oleng dan aku agak terlempar, tapi tangan Naruto meraihku kembali. Jantungku berdetak cepat dan aku tidak siap untuk mati. Aku masih ingin hidup dan merasakan kuliah di Harvard.

Pikiran tentang ayah dan ibuku juga terlintas. Seandainya aku mati,ayah ibuku sudah menunggu di surga. Jadi hidup dan mati sama-sama pilihan yang menyenangkan. Aku terdesak maju ke depan karena pesawat mulai menukik jatuh. Barang-barang dari kabin berjatuhan dan sebagian menimpaku. Ini tidak seberapa sakit bila dibandingkan dengan maut yang sudah di depan mata. Tangan Naruto masih menggenggamku,tapi aku tidak bisa melihatnya karena tumpukan bagasi menutupi kami. Pesawat terasa semakin menukik tajam dan meluncur dengan cepat. Mendadak kepalaku mulai pusing dan telingaku terasa sakit. Sangat sakit dan luar biasa. Kututup mataku berusaha menahan sakit. Ketika kemudian terdengar suara benda bertabrakan dan aku terlempar entah kemana. Rasa sakit itu hilang.

-TBC-

Yap! Ini dia vampire fict versi naruto … Cerita ini sebenarnya terinspirasi dari sebuah novel ALMOST TWILLIGHT karya uhm siapa ya? *bletak*… Ada yang tahu? *haha* Karya dari Noey Moore. Bagian depannya tidak diubah tetapi tenang saja saya akan merubahnya di perjalanan ceritanya di tengah sampai akhir jadi chapter 1 sama dengan cerita aslinya dan chapter 2 akan dirubah dari cerita aslinya… Yah mungkin bisa dibilang dirubah sedikit #lho?

Pokoknya lihat nanti saja yahh ! *plak* Emang nanti jalan ceritanya agak sedikit sama tetapi saya kurang puas dengan bagian finally Almost Twillight *dicincang author Almost Twillight* Maka dari itu saya akan merubahnya. Mohon maaf jika fic ini kurang memuaskan… Flame saya terima tapi tolong baik-baik ya.

Tolong kritik dan saran dari readers semua… Mohon bimbingannya dari kalian semua XD #hoho

Makasih yang sudah membaca :-)

Lanjut or delete? Banyak yang review semakin cepat update *bletak* Jaa ! See you next chap XD

_Tsuki-Chan_


	2. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi

Flashback

Pesawat terasa semakin menukik tajam dan meluncur dengan cepat. Mendadak kepalaku mulai pusing dan telingaku terasa sangat sakit. Aku tidak tahan dengan sakitnya,sangat luar biasa. Kututup mataku berusaha menahan sakit. Ketika kemudian terdengar suara seperti benda bertabrakan dan aku terlempar entah ke mana. Rasa sakit itu hilang.

* * *

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Almost Twillight © Noey Moore

Warning : OOC , AU , TYPO , dan sebagainya

.

DON'T LIKE

.

DON'T READ !

.

PLEASE ENJOY

* * *

2. Ini Tidak Mungkin Terjadi

-Hinata POV-

Dalam keadaan setengah sadar, aku mendengar suara-suara langkah kaki, tetapi tidak ada satu pun suara manusia. Rasanya kuingin membuka mata, melihat apa yang terjadi dengan diriku dan bangun mencari Naruto. Tetapi rasanya tidak sanggup, rasa perih dan berat luar biasa di kepalaku membuatku tidak mampu menggerakkan badan atau bersuara sedikit pun. Bau mesin terbakar dan daging terpanggang sangat menyengat di hidungku.

Punggungku terasa dingin dan basah. Badanku remuk redam tak beraturan. Napasku tersengal-sengal dan kepalaku berdenyut kencang ketika aku mencoba membuka mata. Apakah kakiku masih utuh? Sepertinya tanganku masih utuh. Ketika mataku hampir terbuka, tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang.

" Jangan buka matamu! Kau terluka berat, sebaiknya kau sekarang dirawat."

Suaranya sangat menenangkan, sungguh sangat menenangkan. Walaupun aku tidak tahu siapa dia tetapi air mataku meleleh karena tidak merasa sendirian di tengah kecelakaan ini. Dari suaranya, aku tahu kalau ada seseorang di sebelahnya yang kukenal memanggil-manggil namaku. Aku tahu kalau ia juga selamat dan aku sangat bersyukur. Lalu, terdengar banyak suara langkah kaki mendekatiku. Yang kemudian kurasakan adalah sakit kepala yang sangat hebat ketika mereka mengangkatku hingga sepertinya kepala ini hendak lepas dari leher. Tentu saja, aku langsung pingsan tak sadarkan diri.

XXX

Perlahan, kubuka mataku. Sangat pelan. Lalu, walaupun kabur, yang kulihat adalah seorang wanita cantik yang mungkin seumuran denganku.

"Aku di mana?"

"Kau di rumahku,Sayang,"kata wanita itu.

"Rumah? Anda siapa?"

"Apakah kau tidak ingat sama sekali?"tanyanya dengan mata menyipit menatapku curiga.

"Tidak. Anda siapa? Dan aku di mana?"tanyaku sekali lagi.

"Oh, Tuhan. Efek amnesia itu terjadi lagi!"katanya dengan histeris.

"Kau yakin tadi kepalanya hanya terbentur pintu mobil?"tanya seseorang wanita lain berambut merah muda menghampiri kami berdua.

"Ya,aku yakin sekali, dia terbentur pintu mobil yang sudah kubukakan untuknya."

"Lain kali, jangan bukakan lagi pintu untuknya."

"Aku kan cuma berusaha membantu karena dia membawa buku terlalu banyak."

Aku bangkit dari posisiku yang direbahkan di kasur. Rumah ini sangat asing bagiku. Bukankah aku seharusnya di rumah sakit dan di rawat?

"Siapa kalian? Di mana aku? Apa yang terjadi? Apakah Naruto selamat?"tanyaku bertubi-tubi.

"Naruto?"

"Ya." Lalu kulihat sekujur tubuhku, sama sekali tidak ada luka atau perban menempel, walaupun kepala ini sedikit sakit. "Apa yang terjadi denganku? Kenapa aku tidak di rumah sakit?"

"Apa yang kau ingat?" tanya wanita berambut pirang yang sebaya denganku.

"Bukankah aku seharusnya dirawat di rumah sakit karena kecelakaan pesawat?" tanyaku.

"Kecelakaan pesawat? Itukah yang kau ingat tentang setengah tahun yang lalu?" tanyanya.

"S-stengah tahun yang lalu?"tanyaku balik

"Ya, kami menemukanmu di dekat rumah kami. Kondisimu sangat mengenaskan, tubuhmu penuh luka dan kami sempat mengira kau sudah mati. Ketika sadar, kau tidak bisa mengingat apapun tentang dirimu dan kenapa kau bisa terluka. Dan tidak ada kabar tentang kecelakaan apa pun ketika kami menemukanmu. Ketika ditemukan pun, kau tidak membawa apa pun, sama sekali tidak ada informasi yang bisa kami tahu tentangmu."

Aku terdiam. Sulit rasanya mempercayai penjelasan yang dikatakan mereka berdua. Aku jelas tahu walaupun kepalaku masih sedikit sakit tetapi aku benar-benar mengalami kecelakaan pesawat dan merasakan dinginnya tanah waktu itu. Dan di sana aku mendengar dengan jelas ada Naruto bersama seseorang yang tidak kuketahui. Atau mungkin aku masih lupa ingatan,benarkah? "Maaf, aku tidak bisa mengingat kalian,"sesalku kemudian. " Yeah tidak apa-apa. Sekarang kau terbentur sedikit, kau justru lupa pada kami," kata wanita yang seumuran denganku sambil tertawa. "Baiklah, ingat ini baik-baik! Aku adalah Ino Yamanaka." Kemudian dia menunjuk wanita di sebelahnya ,"Dan dia adalah Sakura Haruno, kami tinggal berdua di rumahku daerah Konoha,Jepang."

Aku tertegun, ini aneh sekali. Kenapa aku bisa nyasar ke Jepang? Seharusnya setelah kecelakaan pesawat dan aku mengalami luka serius,mengapa aku tidak berada di rumah sakit dan di temukan oleh Ino dan Sakura padahal waktu itu Naruto menolongku. Ini pasti mimpi,tapi kalau mimpi aku bisa secara sadar menggerakkan jariku dan mencubit lenganku? Dan, rasanya sakit.

Bearti ini bukan mimpi!

Oh, tidaak! Aku seperti Alice in Wonderland. Semuanya tampak membingungkan bagiku.

"Hinata Hyuuga?" tanya Ino. Ternyata, aku melamun.

Aku menoleh dengan wajah membingungkan,"Ino,kenapa kau bisa tahu namaku?"

"Di kemeja dan celanamu,terjahit nama Hinata Hyuuga. Namamu benarkan Hinata Hyuuga?" Ino balik tanya.

"Yeah." Wajahku memerah,kebiasaan panti asuhan menjahit nama di pakaian memang agak sedikit memalukan, supaya pakaian-pakaian kami tidak saling tertukar.

"Hahaha, jangan malu gitu." ucap Sakura yang ketawa melihat wajahku yang memerah menahan malu.

Sakura dan Ino duduk di sebelah kiri dan kananku. "Aku pun heran,apa yang terjadi denganmu? Sepertinya kau baik-baik saja,tapi memorimu masih bermasalah." ucap Sakura.

Aku terdiam,"Maukah kalian menceritakan bagaimana aku bisa hidup bersama kalian?"

Ino menatapku heran. "Kau sungguh-sungguh lupa? Lagi?"

"Sepertinya !" jawabku dengan nada memohon.

"Baiklah. Setengah tahun yang lalu,seperti yang telah diceritakan tadi ketika sedang berkendara melewati hutan,kami menemukanmu tergeletak di tepi jalan. Kami kemudian membawamu ke rumah sakit untuk dirawat. Sampai di rumah sakit, dokter memeriksa keadaanmu dan menyatakan bahwa kau terluka parah di kepala karena terbentur benda keras dan beberapa cabikan di tubuhmu." tutur Ino.

"Dan,ternyata kau menjadi lupa ingatan akibat benturan itu." timpal Sakura.

"Ka-kalian serius?" tanyaku terkejut.

"Serius. Aku bercerita sebenarnya! Setelah kau sembuh dari luka-lukamu,kami membawamu pulang dan memutuskan untuk menampungmu sementara di sini,sampai kau ingat kembali siapa dirimu." jawab Ino.

Aku menatap nanar. Selama setengah tahun,aku tersesat di sini, tidak tahu-menahu apa yang terjadi . Aku juga mungkin kehilangan seorang teman yang baru kukenal,walau aku tersadar dalam situasi dan kondisi yang agak kukenal. Aku merasa sendirian,tak tahu arah dan tak punya siapapun. Sebenarnya,ini bukan waktunya menangis karena selama ini pun aku sendirian, tapi aku benar-benar merasa takut kali ini. Aku tidak tahu di mana aku berada.

"Kau menangis? Baru kali ini kulihat kau menangis. Kau benar-benar sudah pulih?" tanya Sakura heran.

Kuusap mataku. " Ya,aku ingat siapa aku dan semua kehidupanku. Aku adalah seorang anak yatim piatu. Aku belum pernah bepergian jauh ke mana pun karena keterbatasan biaya dan pengalaman. Tapi,suatu hari,aku memperoleh kesempatan untuk melihat dunia lebih luas lagi. Kalian tahu,aku hendak pergi ke Harvard untuk mengikuti tes beasiswa."

"Benarkah? Oh,sayang sekali. Untung kami tidak memasukkanmu ke sekolah." Kata Ino.

Aku tertawa kecil. "Aku hanya merasa sangat beruntung masih hidup. Walaupun aku kebingungan dan merasa sendirian. Ada ketakutan yang kurasakan karena aku tidak berada di tempatku yang seharusnya. Aku tidak mengenal kalian dan semuanya. Seperti berada di tempat yang asing."

"Yeah,aku tahu. Mungkin rasanya lebih parah dari hari pertama masuk sekolah baru. Maafkan kami,kami kesulitan untuk mengembalikanmu ke daerah asalmu karena tidak ada keterangan sedikit pun mengenaimu. Bahkan,kartu tanda pengenalmu pun tidak ditemukan. Kau sepertinya tidak terdaftar di belahan dunia mana pun. Karena itulah,kau sekarang berada di sini bersama kami." tutur Ino.

"Tidak apa-apa Ino. Aku akan berusaha,supaya tidak merepotkan kalian berdua."jawabku terkekeh

"Tidak masalah. Kami sudah menganggapmu saudara sendiri dan penduduk di sini sudah mengenalmu dengan baik."kata Sakura sambil meringis.

"Oh ya,kau punya kantong jimat yang selalu kau bawa-bawa di saku celanamu?" tanya Ino.

"Jimat?" Aku merogoh saku jinsku dan menemukan kantong beludru berisi kalung berliontin foto kedua orang tuaku. Sontak, aku merasa lega sekaligus senang luar biasa. Kalung ini selamat bersamaku. Kalung ini terlihat bersih dan berkilau,padahal dulu aku berusaha keras menggosoknya agar tidak kusam dan berkerak hitam,tapi tidak pernah berhasil. Mungkin selama amnesia itu,aku menemukan cara membersihkannya.

"Kantong ini berisi kalung dengan liontin foto kedua orang mau lihat?"tanyaku. Kusodorkan kalung itu kepada Sakura dan Ino.

"Kalung ini bagus sekali,sangat kuno,dan sepertinya orang tuamu kuno sekali,ya?!" seru Ino.

Aku mendesah. "Entahlah,aku belum pernah bertemu dengan mereka. Aku kan yatim piatu."

"Ah,maaf. Tapi orang tua kami juga sudah tiada karena kecelakaan lima tahun silam."jawab Ino.

Aku terkejut."Tidak apa-apa dan maaf juga."

"Gak masalah. Oke kita sekarang ke dokter untuk memeriksa kondisimu!"jawab Sakura dengan riang dan diikuti oleh Ino.

Aku pun bingung dan apa boleh buat,aku tidak bisa menolaknya. "Baiklah!"

-Normal POV-

Sesampainya di sana Hinata,Sakura,dan Ino mendatangi dokter di mana dulu Hinata diperiksa sewaktu kecelakaan pesawat terjadi. Di ketahui dokter tersebut bernama Sai,sosoknya sedikit misterius dan hawa yang dingin membuat Hinata sedikit bergidik melihatnya tetapi ketakutannya hilang setelah dia memandang Hinata,Sakura,dan Ino dengan tatapan ramah. Sai memeriksa kepala Hinata menggunakan jari-jarinya untuk mencari retakan atau apalah yang Hinata pikirkan sementara Ino dan Sakura berdiri di samping Hinata.

"Oke,saya akan mencatat semua hal yang kau ingat ,"jawab Sai kembali duduk di tempat semulanya menatap Hinata dihadapannya.

"Aku adalah Hinata Hyuuga, aku anak yatim piatu dan aku mendapat beasiswa di Universitas Harvard,Amerika Serikat tetapi aku mengalami kecelakaan pesawat saat hendak ke Harvard dan entahlah mengapa aku bisa berada di sini," oceh Hinata panjang lebar sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

"Well,bagus. Asalmu dari mana?" tanya Sai tersenyum lembut menatap Hinata yang sepertinya sudah pulih. Hinata yang menyadari tatapan Sai pun hanya sedikit resah. "Asalku dari …" Hinata menggantungkan kata-kata selanjutnya dengan ekspresi bingung,mengapa otaknya kosong, padahal dia sangat ingat dengan ibu panti asuhan dan adik-adiknya tetapi mengapa daerah asalnya pun tidak tahu. Hinata hanya terdiam dengan wajah yang tersiksa mencoba mengingat sekuat tenaga. Sai yang menyadari ekspresi wajah Hinata hanya mendesah. "Sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipaksakan,"jawab Sai mencoba menenangkan Hinata. Setelah itu Hinata benar-benar menyerah dan sepertinya dia masih sedikit mengalami amnesia.

"Jadi setelah ini,apa yang harus dilakukan Hinata,Dok?" tanya Ino membuka suara menatap Sai dengan wajah khawatir. "Tidak ada,hanya jagalah kondisinya tetap sehat dan jangan terlalu memaksakan mengingat ,"jawab Sai dengan wajah datar. "Hum,ano kalau begitu terima kasih,"jawab Hinata mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Sai. Sai memperhatikan tangan Hinata,dan tidak lama setelah itu Sai pun menerima menjabat tangan Hinata walaupun ada rasa kekhawatiran.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu pun terjadi. Tidak lama kemudian mereka saling melepaskan tangannya masing-masing dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan. Ya, saat itu Hinata merasa kalau tangan Sai dingin bahkan sangat dingin dan Hinata merasa firasat yang buruk akan menimpanya sebaliknya Sai merasa ada sengatan listrik saat tangannya bersentuhan dengan tangan Hinata. Ya Sai yakin bahwa gadis bernama Hinata ini ada yang tidak beres dengannya dan Sai pun harus menyeledikinya. Entah mengapa, Sai merasa bahwa kehadiran Hinata sebuah ancaman baginya. Seribu sayang Sai, tanpa kau sadari pikiranmu telah terbaca oleh Hinata yang memandangmu terkejut. Ino dan Sakura yang melihat mereka dengan tatapan yang membingungkan. Sementara Hinata masih terkejut sekaligus bingung dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi, jelas-jelas Hinata dapat mendengar suara Sai yang mencurigainya tetapi saat memandang Sai,mulutnya seolah tertutup tidak bicara apa pun. Suara itu seperti pikirannya tersalurkan ke pendengaran Hinata,apakah Hinata benar-benar bisa mendengarkan setiap pikiran orang? Entahlah sepertinya dia merasa bermasalah dengan otaknya.

"Hinata… Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura yang ternyata sudah ada di hadapannya. Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepala,"Tidak apa-apa,ano bolehkah aku pergi sebentar?" Sakura dan Ino hanya memandang Hinata bingung. "Aku ingin jalan-jalan sekitar sini, siapa tahu aku dapat mengingatnya sekaligus refreshing,"tambah Hinata. Sakura dan Ino saling menatap apakah Hinata boleh pergi atau tidak,"Baiklah,asalkan hanya sebentar dan jangan jauh-jauh,"jawab Ino. "Terima kasih,kalau begitu aku permisi,"jawab Hinata berseri-seri. Hinata langsung segera pergi dari ruangan meninggalkan Sakura,Ino,dan Sai yang menatapnya. Tanpa disadari Hinata, Sai menatap punggung Hinata yang sudah hilang dari balik pintu dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan.

Saat ini Hinata berada tepat di keramaian Konoha,Hinata melihat banyak orang yang berlalu lalang dan banyak tempat penjualan yang semakin membuat Hinata tertarik. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mampir ke kedai coffe yang sepertinya terlihat sepi. "Selamat datang,ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya seseorang kepada Hinata, Hinata pun menatap nya dengan tersenyum kecil,"Aku pesan white coffe saja." "Baiklah totalnya 525 yen,"jawab penjaga tersebut. Hinata pun merogoh saku celananya,wajahnya pucat,tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. Hinata sepertinya kau bodoh sekali jelas-jelas kau tidak membawa apa pun apalagi uang sepeser pun. Penjaga tersebut bingung melihat tingkah laku Hinata yang menurutnya sedang gelisah dan kebingungan. Hinata benar-benar panik, kalau bilang tidak jadi pasti ia menanggung malu di hadapan penjaga kedai coffe ini. 'Argh! Damn!' rutuk Hinata.

"Ini dan ambil kembaliannya,"jawab seorang pria datang dan berdiri di samping Hinata yang mengeluarkan uang 1000 yen kepada penjaganya. Hinata yang melihatnya hanya tertegun,dia melihat siapa yang berbaik hati ini. Wajahnya yang tampan membuat Hinata merona, model rambut yang menurutnya aneh berwarna biru dongker, mata onyx nya yang tajam,kulit putih. 'Perfect' batin Hinata. Pemuda itu melirikkan matanya menatap mata Hinata yang memandang dirinya.

DEG!

"Ini pesanannya white coffe,"jawab penjaga tersebut. Hinata mengalihkan perhatiannya ke white coffe dan langsung mengambil pesanannya. Hinata tersentak melihat pemuda yang baik hati menghilang. Hinata pun bergegas keluar dari kedai coffe tidak lupa dengan segelas white coffe di tangannya. Dari kejauhan,Hinata dapat melihat pemuda tersebut berjalan di antara orang-orang berlalu lalang terbukti dengan model rambutnya yang aneh dan Hinata yakin itu dia. Tanpa berpikir panjang,Hinata berlari mengejar pemuda itu dan entah mengapa ia sudah menarik baju yang dikenakan pemuda tersebut. Usaha Hinata berhasil,pemuda tersebut menghentikan langkahnya tetapi tidak berbalik menghadap Hinata, "Um.. Maaf dan terima kasih,"ujar Hinata melepaskan pegangannya. "Ano,namaku Hyuuga Hinata,bolehkah kutahu siapa dirimu?"tambah Hinata. Pemuda tersebut membalikkan badannya sehingga mereka berhadap-hadapan. Pemuda itu mencondongkan badannya sehingga ia sejajar dengan tinggi badan Hinata. Posisi mereka sangat dekat. Hinata hanya diam,wajah nya merah padam dan ia tidak bisa bergerak sedikit pun. Hembusan nafas pemuda itu mengenai wajah Hinata membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Hinata memejam matanya gelisah bercampur malu. Pemuda tersebut mendekatkan telinga Hinata yang sensitive terbukti dengan warnanya yang sudah merah akibat dirinya. "Uchiha Sasuke," bisik yang diketahui bernama Sasuke. Hembusan nafasnya menggelitik perasaan Hinata.

DEG DEG DEG !

Hinata masih memejamkan matanya,tiba-tiba ia merasa sebuah tangan menyentuh pipinya dan mengelusnya. Dingin bahkan sangat dingin seperti dokter Sai itulah sentuhan pria bernama Sasuke. Tetapi mengapa ia merasa tenang disentuh pria sadarkah Hinata bahwa Sasuke memandangmu penuh dan tiba-tiba Hinata merasa hampa,saat ia membuka matanya ternyata Sasuke sudah menghilang entah kemana. Hinata masih berdiam di tempat tidak beranjak, ia masih tidak mengerti kejadian hari ini.

Ya Hinata sepertinya kau belum sadar bahwa mulai saat itu juga takdirmu telah ditentukan dan semoga saja kau dapat menerimanya.

Setelah itu Hinata tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Sasuke dan kejadian hari ini yang menurutnya sangat aneh. Sakura dan Ino hanya bingung melihat tingkah Hinata yang melamun terus.

-Hinata POV-

Aku tertidur dan bermimpi di malam pertama aku pulih dari amnesia. Aku melihat Naruto, dia tersenyum dari kejauhan dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kau akan selamat dan kita akan bertemu lagi."

Itu katanya, benarkah? Tiba-tiba Sasuke muncul,ia menatapku dengan wajah datar dan aku tidak bisa membaca , bayangannya perlahan menghilang berganti dengan bayangan lain. Orochimaru ! Orochimaru berdiri tegak di antara pepohonan menjulang tinggi. Wajahnya serius tetapi membawa ketenangan.

"Ketika kau mampu merasakan setiap sukma dalam kalbu, kendalikanlah dengan anganmu. Kau hanya akan mendengar apa yang ingin kau dengar, melihat apa yang ingin kau lihat, membaui aroma yang ingin kau hela, menyentuh jiwa yang ingin kau reka, dan setiap ucapanmu laksana nada merdu bagi mereka untuk mengikutimu."

Apa yang Orochimaru ucapkan tidak sepenuhnya kumengerti, tidak pula dapat kutanyakan karena aku tidak mampu bergerak dan berkata-kata. Aku hanya terpaku menatapnya. Lalu, Orochimaru menempelkan tangannya ke telingaku, ada rasa dingin dan seperti hawa menusuk masuk ke dalam telinga menuju mata, hidung, mulut, dan menembus setiap pori-pori kulitku.

Lalu, dari semua itu, memancarlah sinar putih menyilaukan yang berpendaran ke segala arah, merobek seluruh pakaianku. Tubuhku serasa dilemparkan ke arah langit. Di atas sana, aku seperti kaca yang dipecahkan hingga berkeping-keping, dilebur dalam api, lalu disatukan kembali menjadi sebentuk benda.

Aku tak kuasa menolak atau menghindar. Aku hanya terdiam dan menerima semua. Mimpi ini seperti kenyataan dan sangat menyakitkan,seperti beribu-ribu jarum keluar dari tubuhku. Orochimaru seperti memahami apa yang akan terjadi padaku. Wajahnya menunjukkan kalau ia mengerti kebingunganku dan memahami kesakitan yang kuhadapi. Kepedihan mendalam juga diperlihatkannya ketika sinar berpendar itu memancar dari tubuhku. Tapi,yang dia lakukan hanya mengawasi dan menguatkan aku dengan tatapan lembutnya.

Apa yang terjadi denganku dalam mimpi ini dan dalam kehidupanku? Aku merasa ini semua baru awal. Artinya,akan ada lebih banyak kejutan menantiku. Perlahan,sinar itu meredup,tapi rasa sakitnya tidak mereda masih mendera dalam pori-poriku dan aku masih tak berkutik hanya lunglai melayang di udara. Kemudian tubuhku mulai turun dan merebah ke tanah. Orochimaru berlutut mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantuku berdiri. Dibentangkannya sehelai kain berwarna putih berkilau di udara,dan kain itu bergerak menutupi tubuhku. Ketika kain putih berkilau itu menyelubungiku,rasa sakit yang kurasakan perlahan hilang. Tidak ada lagi jarum yang terasa menusuk pori-pori tubuhku. Setelah semua rasa sakit itu hilang,aku mampu menggerakkan tubuhku dan merasakan tanah di bawah telapak kakiku yang telanjang.

Tiba-tiba,suara bergaung itu datang lagi,lebih keras dan sangat memekakkan telinga. Kututup telingaku rapat-rapat dengan tangan dan memejamkan mata kuat-kuat. Kali ini,suara disertai gambaran-gambaran aneh yang mengerikan dimataku. Hidungku pun mencium berbagai aroma di udara,tidak memualkan,tetapi membuatku agak kesulitan bernapas.

"Berhenti!"teriakku sambil terhuyung-huyung tak tentu arah. "Hentikan,Orochimaru! Apa ini? Apa yang terjadi ,hentikan!"Orochimaru hanya memandangku iba tanpa bereaksi apapun. "Kendalikan dirimu, konsentrasi," katanya.

Konsentrasi apa? Ya Tuhan,rasanya seperti diterjang ombak besar bertubi-tubi. Aku tenggelam dalam pusaran suara dan gambaran yang tidak kumengerti. Apa ini? Apa yang harus ku-konsentransikan? Aku tersesat dalam mimpiku. Aku ingin segera bangun dan menyudahi kebisingan ini. Mimpi ini lama sekali. Orochimaru mendekatiku yang terduduk meringkuk di tanah. Tangannya mengambil tanganku,terasa hangat dan halus. "Kuasai dirimu. Ingat apa yang kukatakan tadi." Dia tersenyum.

Aku ingat apa yang Orochimaru katakan bahwa aku bisa mengendalikan semua indra untuk menerima atau menolak. Aku bisa menerima semua suara maupun gambaran dan aku bisa menolaknya. Aku bisa memilih yang kuinginkan. Walau agak ragu dengan semua hal yang dikatakan Orochimaru,kupejamkan mataku dan mulai berkonsentrasi. Memusatkan perhatian pada kalbu dan memerintahkan untuk tidak memilih suara atau gambaran apa pun. Cukup sulit berkonsentrasi dengan gangguan suara dan gambaran yang hanya terjadi pada diriku.

"Kau bisa melakukannya, pelan-pelan saja. Singkirkan satu per satu suara-suara dan gambaran-gambaran itu." Orochimaru membimbingku dengan lembut. Perlahan-lahan, suara-suara itu mulai menghilang, dan gambaran-gambaran itu mulai pergi dari kepalaku. "Semua hilang," ucapku bergetar. Benarkah yang terjadi? Aku bisa melakukan itu?

Orochimaru mengangguk dan mengambil sebongkah batu besar dengan satu tangan saja. Lalu, dia mendekat dan memintaku menyentuh batu itu. Ketika batu itu kusentuh, kembali terdengar suara bising dan gambaran aneh itu. Tapi, ketika kulepaskan tanganku, suara dan gambaran itu hilang. Orochimaru lalu menyuruhku untuk menyentuh batu itu lagi. Aku ragu ,tapi ia meyakinkan dengan tatapan matanya.

Pelan-pelan, kusentuhkan ujung jariku, lalu seluruh telapak tanganku menyentuh batu itu. Yang terdengar di telingaku adalah suara gemuruh yang dahsyat, kemudian tergambar di mataku letusan gunung api dengan lahar menyembur ke udara, hidungku mencium aroma terbakar. Gambaran itu seketika berubah menjadi gambaran sebuah batu yang telah terbelah-belah di tepi sungai. Semuanya silih berganti dengan cepat masuk dalam kalkubu. Membuat bingung dan pusing.

"Ingat, kau yang mengendalikan semuanya." Orochimaru lalu menyentuh telinga,mata,hidung,mulut,dan tanganku. "Rasakanlah, satu per satu. Kendalikanlah dengan anganmu. Rasakan kekuatanmu. Konsentrasi." Kupejamkan mataku, mencoba merasakan keberadaan batu itu. Memang ini hanya sebentuk benda berwujud batu. Tapi, batu ini juga punya perjalanan cerita hidupnya. Awal terbentuknya dari letusan gunung berapi hingga nantinya teronggok di dasar tepian sungai, terbelah oleh aliran atau pijakan seseorang. Pelan-pelan, aku mulai bisa mengendalikan apa yang ingin kuketahui tentang batu ini walau agak kacau gambarannya.

Orochimaru lalu meletakkan batu itu dan mengambil sebuah ranting pohon di dekatnya. Disodorkannya ranting itu padaku. Sebelum aku mengambilnya, kupejamkan mataku lagi dan berkonsentrasi. Lalu,kusentuh. Ranting pohon yang berawal sebagai tunas, lalu berkembang dan menampakkan bunganya. Sangat indah dan aromanya harum bercampur segar embun pagi. Sekarang, ranting ini sudah patah dari batangnya dan nantinya akan ditemukan seekor burung untuk dijadikan sarang. Ranting itu terjatuh dari genggamanku sebelum aku membuka mata. Gambaran dan suara itu lalu hilang. Orochimaru tersenyum di depanku. Jemarinya menyentuh lembut pipiku.

"Kau belajar dengan cepat, kau memang lahir untuk mengemban tugas ini." Kata-kata Orochimaru tidak bisa kumengerti. Apa maksudnya? Aku terlahir untuk mengemban tugas apa? Sebelum aku bisa menanyakan, Orochimaru sudah menghilang meninggalkanku untuk tersadar kembali dari tidur.

-TBC-

Hah -,-,kuharap chapter 2 ini sudah panjang… Maaf membuat menunggu lama dan terima kasih yang sudah review chapter 1 dan yang sudah baca fic ini *bungkuk-bungkuk*. Tsuki kemarin lagi sibuk #alah bilang aja malez# Oke tsuki mau jelasin kalau kemunculan Sasuke masih sedikit karena cerita ini fokusnya ke Hinata dulu,jadi maaf yang mengeluh kenapa Sasuke belum muncul tapi chapter 2 ini Sasuke nya udah muncul walaupun kebetulan hehe *garuk-garuk kepala*Apa feelnya terasa? Mungkin tidak ya hehe #plak. Dan Tsuki mau tanya nih kepada readers semua gini, **Apa Sasuke di perankan antagonis atau protagonis terhadap Hinata? Atau dua-duanya O.o? **Tsuki butuh saran kepada readers semua tentang fic ini. Untuk update, Tsuki gak jamin bakal update kilat karena tergantung dengan otak Tsuki nih kadang lemot kadang mampet di tengah jalan atau mood nya… Jadi ikutin terus ya fic ini ^.^ Kalau ada yang gak suka mending baca fic lain aja daripada sakit hati(?)

Balasan review nanti di chapter mendatang aja ya ^^v kalau yang login udah bales lewat PM.

Yap! Segini dulu , semakin banyak yang review semakin cepat update ^.

See you next chapter ,

**Tsuki-Chan**


End file.
